


Peaches

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: 420 words people YEET, College AU, M/M, cuteness, spanish Vinnie, they’re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota finds a dog.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be about college au Vinnie going to parties and stealing toilet paper and milk? Oh well. You got this little guy instead. I’ll write that eventually. Lol.

“Vinnie. Why is there a dog in our bed?” Cav asked, eyeing the small dog that was currently curled up on their bed.    
  
“Why not?” Vinnie replied as he walked passed, kissing Cav’s cheek as he went.    
  
“Please tell me you didn’t steal it.”    
  
“Of course babe. He was free.” Vinnie assured him. “I found her after I ran some errands last night. Poor pup was cold and hungry. So I took her home.” He explained as said dog popped her head up, giving a soft bark towards Cav and Dakota. “See, she likes you.” 

“We’re not even allowed to have pets in the building.” Cav added in as the dog bounced off the bed and barreled into his legs. She was a tiny little thing and Cav sighed, bending down to pick her up. 

“So? Everyone knows 311 is hiding two cats in their dorm. The RA was even over the other day to  _ cuddle _ with them. Heck, 115 has a pet  _ chinchilla _ and I know for a fact that the RA has a ferret. No one cares about the no pets rule anymore. As long as it doesn’t cause destruction we’re fine.”

Dakota looked at Cav, his eyes big as his lip began to quiver, “Please, babe? Can we keep her? I’ll love you forever.”  Cav bit his lip, the dog licking his fingers and well fuck. He was whipped something fierce. 

Cav let out a heavy sigh as he sat the dog down on the couch, turning around to face Vinnie. “Fine, we’ll keep the dog.” Vinnie ran over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he peppered kisses all over Cavendish’s face. 

“Thank you, babe. You won’t regret it! Peaches is gonna be a great addition to our little family!” Cav smiled at that. Their little family. His smile grew wider, yeah. Him, Vinnie and Peaches. They were a family now. And he hoped in the future, that family would be even bigger. 

_Wait, Peaches?_ Cavs brows furrowed, “Wait, you named her Peaches?” He asked. 

“It’s such a cute name, Bal! Besides, Peaches loves her name, don’t you mija.” He directed his attention back to the puppy, he gently scooped her up as she began to lick Vinnie’s face. “Oh yes you do. 

“Oh hush.” Cav pleaded as he settled behind Vinnie, hugging him close to his chest as he place a light kiss on his neck. Peaches letting out a small sneeze before resting her head on Vinnie’s shoulder and closing her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews and kudos are love!


End file.
